oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scattered Blood
Ahoy, BooBoo Island! The stars danced in the night sky over the busy BooBoo Island. The people were active and the lights that lit up across the island verified that. This was relatively normal for the island. It was thought to be a vampire; sleeping through the day and being awake at night. During sunlight hours, the only thing you can find active here were the markets... maybe. BooBoo Island was primarily an amusement park with a few houses, housing around five thousand people, with consistent tourist. The streets were filled with women and men alike. Some found themselves on dates, others decided to take time out to enjoy the park with their entire family. Some just literally roaming the streets buying souvenirs and site seeing. Due to the amount of money networked on this island Pirates seem to always find themselves docking here, robbing the civilians as they walk into their homes for everything they own. Because of this, Mayor Spooks has hired Marine protection services for the island in attempts to prevent piracy. But this has been known to fail, as will be proved once again. ---- The Bluenose pulled up to BooBoo Island as the nightly festivities were only just getting underway. Rak Roberts looked at the approaching island with a glint of amusement in his eye. They could have some fun here. "Drop anchor over there, Mobius," Roberts called over to their new Sea Artist, who was taking on the duties of piloting the ship, pointing to the dock that had the most lights shining on it. Only weaklings and cowards hide in the dark. "AYE AYE el Capitan!" shouted back Mobius, enthusiastically responding to the command as he threw the wheel hard to the left in order to quickly establish the correct course. Compared to a lifetime of fishing in rough seas, parking at a well-lit dock was easy, even at night. Four score and seven minutes later, the sails were hoisted, the jibs were jabbed, anchors were aweigh, the gangplank laid, and the boat docked. At this point, Mobius turned to Dread Captain with a salute. "The boat is docked el Capitan." Atoll of Gallanholm Gallanholm Atoll was known as one of the premier beach resort destinations within Paradise for one simple reason. The weather on this summer island was always perfect. The sun was shining its light down upon the four statues that the City of Gallanholm was built in and upon. It illuminated the golden beaches and gentle waves brushing upon the shoreline. Numerous people visited this island every year, though the recent instability in Paradise had made this a leaner season. Many we're worried about the Yonko war and the crazy rookies that seemed to be running through the grand line of late. Several ones were even on the island already. ---- Phim D. Sera stretched a bit as she sat on a beach chair, watching the waves break upon the shore. Once upon a time, she would be out there, swimming in the waves. But that is something that was now lost to her, courtesy of a Devil Fruit. She was dressed in white as she usually did, a simple two piece swimsuit adorning her toned body. A pair of sunglasses rounded out her outfit as she read across some documents. "I don't know where you got these documents Augus, but thank you. A shipment of the Heavenly Tribute is passing right by here, and carrying some rather despicable cargo none. One Hundred Slaves from South Blue, not to mention the rest of the cargo. When will these people learn that people aren't their toys..." Sera walked through what she was reading with a sigh as she scoured the manifests that her first mate had acquired. She sat there with him and her quartermaster, newly returned for business. The rest of the crew was spread around the beach, enjoying some rest and relaxation on the Captain's dime. They had been working hard after all. "See anything else that catches your eye Catarina?" She'll finish as she offers the document to the rehead of a quartermaster sitting next to her. Glancing towards her newly acquired captain, something she was still attempting to wrap her mind around, Catarina Quinn simply gave Sera a small smirk before allowing her eye to return to gazing over the beach and the various members of the crew scattered about. "Quiet a few Sera." She replied in a amused tone of voice as she glances up at the shining Sun. "Never thought I'd find myself seated on a luxurious beach a few days after nearly escaping with my life." she finished before sitting up from her slouched position and turning towards Sera. "I am curious as for our reason of being here besides the obvious that is." She asked with a slight confused look, despite her enjoyment at the moment she was still curious. "Well there is the obvious at first, this was where the log pose pointed at for our next journey. As to why we're on a beach, I figured after the rather explosive end to the last job everyone could use some downtime. And what better place than a beach resort on the island we were heading to anyways?" Sera responded as she sipped a drink out of a coconut. "The Heavenly Tribute shipment is just a bonus." Humming in understanding Quinn returned to her slouched position. She decided to get herself a nice tan and possibly catch up on some sleep in preparation for whatever situation knew from past experience will arise later one, briefly she wondered if she should mention the temporary marine station located just outside of the beach area but decided against it as she didn’t want to ruing the atmosphere and she figured Sera or Augus would have noticed already but merely chose to act remain oblivious for the same reason as her. Unlike the women, Augus stood not in any chair on the sand, rather, body upside-down, he hang from one of the huts. Claws sinking into the ceiling of the hut, he tried making sure it would not fall down with his weight. Despite it already being slightly darker under the hut, Augus summoned his wings and wrapped them around his frame. "...I am Batman, Cap'n," Augus said suddenly, his voice a bit rough, "So,I got my means of getting those." A hand sticked out to point at nowhere, as if the papers were there still. The hand went back into the shadows, resting for that moment. "Well I'm glad you did. And who knows, maybe next time the papers will call you batman. I don't know anyone with a better claim to that name." Sera responded with a smile. She knew Augus tended to be less active during the day, which was fine. "Well, we have two days until the shipment, so let's relax for now. We can get back to work when it's time." She said to the pair as she looked across the beach with a stretch, looking over what the various crewmembers were doing across the beach. It was nice to see people enjoying themselves, especially after the end of the last job. Causeing Trouble in Paradise "I wonder if this really is a good idea." Lilith briefly wondered as she lays under a parasol clad in only a pink and purple bikini and shades sipping some kind of alcoholic beverage on the beautiful beach of the Gallanholm Atoll while relax fully watching the crystal clear ocean waves. "Meh who cares I deserve a good relaxation period after all the drama I’ve Been in" she spoke aloud as she stretched her limbs before casually pulling out a tanning mirror. "Who ever said pirating was hard clearly never got to enjoy the luxuries of the lifestyle" she finished as she began to angle the mirror hoping to get a nice tan. Guanyin glared down at her captain with barely contained fury. She had been standing here, looking at Lilith just lounging around doing nothing for two hours. The woman had also been talking to herself for just as long, which would be concerning if Guanyin wasn't so upset "You're only enjoying these 'luxuries' because you're being a layabout!" She hooked her foot underneath Lilith's chair and yanked upwards, hoping to flip the woman over onto her stomach and disrupt her "chill time". Guanyin turned on her heel and began to walk away, irritated to high heaven "Now come on! I'm sure there are things that need to be doing." Magic of Azkaban The sun had begun to set over Azkaban, an island known for being weirder than a Mink and Human baby. Azkaban was rather a reserved island. Both the land and portion of the surrounding sea found itself nearly buried in tree leaves. That was because of the oversized tree growing in the center of the city. It is said that this tree grew from a root of the tree resting in the Yggdrasil Kingdom. This was what was known as an Autumn Island. Pirates barely, if ever, docked here from the number of rumors that spread about this place. The citizens of Azkaban are thought to be wizards. Each and every civilian wears a robe and walks around with a staff in their hand. The streets of Azkaban are always quiet, just what if there was a ruckus? ---- Moe, on Moesko Island Moesko Island, the brightest and hottest island of them all. Moesko is known to never have been below 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Despite such hot climates, it seems to have quite a large number of visitors and travelers and that's due to the lovely beach on its northern side. Not a single person on Meosko wears pants. Most don't even wear clothing! Choosing instead to opt for swimsuits and swimming trunks with no shirts. It's a pervert's heaven and a fat man's nightmare. What could unfold here? ---- the sun was high, and it lit the sea that morning, under the blazing sun the moonlight ship was in the ship, Kanryu sat on the deck reading some maps. when a cry came from the kitchen towards Kanryu "Captain, we have a problem" Kanryu got up and saw that it was Isack who was shouting as he came running toward him, when Isack approached, Kanryu calmly asked him "What happened, what's the reason for such scandal?" "Captain our supplies are almost at zero, soon we will be without food" while Kanryu was preparing to respond, Grey approached, complaining about the damage the boat had sustained on the reverse mountain pass. seeing the problems he was passing through Kanryu decides that he and his crew will make a stop on the next island, then he sits down again and down and looks at the maps, but the look is a bit disheartened and he turns to Isack and Grey. "warn the others, to prepare, because we will dock on the summer island, Moesko" the afternoon falls the ship of the pirats Ning begin to approach the island Moesko even at the afternoon of afternoon already is the heat, in the ship of the pirates Ning Marie is very impolgada for being going for an island of summer, nevertheless Kanryu and Issei express her disgust for the heat, Marie then says "Kanryu, let's find something more open for you and Kurogame-kun to wear, because with all this clothes you will end up dying dehydrated." Disgruntled Kanryu tries to reply, but is interrupted by Jean who says. "As a doctor I agree, with the heat of these clothes, it can lead to dehydration due to excessive perspiration" Kanryu and Issei grumble and are dragged by Marie to part of the ship. some time passes and when they return they are dressed in the face of the beach, and remain complaining about this fact. Category:EmperorSigma Category:DamonDraco Category:Dragon Lord Erin Category:Ash9876 Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Ninshū Category:Dal101 Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:GeminiVIII Category:SuBash Category:Shoshiki Category:Tabor gorilla